Maria's Fall
by WateryCordial
Summary: Maria decides to go on a little trip up the mountains.


Maria was ecstatic. She got three gloriously free hours to explore the hills behind the abbey.

Racing against the breeze she breathed in the smell of the country; clean and fresh. Maria quickly made her way up a small hill, watching the small fluffy white clouds drift slowly across an azure sky. As she reached the top of the hill she sighed contentedly. The breeze was fantastic and strong up here and the view was great.

Maria wanted to see more. _Surely_, she thought to herself, _if I could just get high enough I could see the wonderful abbey splayed out in front of me_. Preparing to ascend another hill she hitched up her skirt and grinned as the wind played with the stray ends of her hair.

Puffing and panting she reached the top. The breeze was very strong here and Maria had to steady herself so she wouldn't fall. She turned back around to look down at the abbey. There was a wonderful view of the gates but Maria wanted a better one still. Turning around she faced the biggest hill in the area. It seemed like a big task so Maria decided to sing a song to help her along. She opened her mouth and in a sweet melody began to sing,

"_The hills are alive, with the sound of music. With songs they have sung, for a thousand years."_

Maria stopped her song temporarily to catch her breath. A big gust of wind caused Maria to grasp at the grass beneath her feet. With flushed cheeks Maria began to walk and sing again.

"_The hills fill my heart, with the sound of music. My heart wants to sing every song it hears."_

Maria reached the top of the hill and grinned in satisfaction. The breeze was very, very strong by now and Maria was surprised to see the sky filled with dark grey clouds. She was so intent on reaching the top of the hill she hadn't noticed the change in weather. But the feeling of the wind against her skin and the feel of it rustling her layered skirts was fantastic, and she soon forgot about the sudden darkness.

She filled with pride as she gazed back down the hill, amazed that she climbed up that far. Peering down at the abbey she could make out a few nuns between the trees. Spinning around suddenly Maria took a few steps forward, opened her arms wide and filled her lungs with air.

"_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees."_

The wind pushed Maria forward slightly, making her stumble. She shook off the sudden nausea as she regained her balance so she could return to her singing.

"_My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies from a church on a-"_

An immensely strong gust of wind knocked poor Maria off the hill's summit. Tumbling down the grassy slope Maria screamed _"breeze!"_ for that was the next word she was about to sing.

Head over heels Maria went, down the huge hill. She was beginning to pick up speed. Maria shrieked as she hit her elbows, knees, hands, head and sides, over and over again, on the grassy ground. She was getting terribly bruised.

A loud rumble alerted Maria of the storm. She was immediately reminded of the dark clouds that she saw at the top of the hill. Maria felt the rain fall on every inch of her. It was quite heavy and it soon seeped through her clothes. The rain made the grass slippery and before Maria knew it she was sliding down a grassy mud trail. She tumbled and hurt and got muddier and wetter as the rain went on.

Finally Maria reached the bottom of the hill. She could feel the flat earth beneath her. To her relief she was slowing down. In frustration she realised she was not slowing down fast enough. She began to see blurred views of the abbey's metal gates coming closer and closer.

_CLANG!_

With a groan Maria crashed into the gates, jarring every bone in her body. Many nuns came to investigate the noise, frantically trying to shield their habits from the rain. They all gasped simultaneously when they saw Maria's wet, crumpled frame against the metal bars of the gate.

The nuns opened the gate and helped Maria up, slithering on the wet grass. Maria, through moans of pain, decided that she would never go to the hills again. Her positive view of their green slopes was now tainted darker with each aching step. The raindrops sliding down Maria's face washed away any good feeling about those mounds that she might have had.

Maria never went to visit, or sing about, those hills again.

* * *

_So here is a story I've been looking for the category for... And now my sister found it for me. Thankee!_

_I don't own The Sound Of Music or anything. Not mine. I was in a production of it though. Woo, go me. _

_Anyways, I hoped you... enjoyed my fanfiction. I may continue it if I have an idea but... I'm thinking that's unlikely?_

_- WateryCordial_


End file.
